Documentos comprometidos
by RickaZcurser
Summary: Hay una razón por la que Rusia se ha quedado callado con la explosión de Wikileaks. Y no es precisamente por burlarse de Alfred ó por problemas con la Mafia...


Dedicado a Rebelde y Angelical y DaiKuro-chan.

Muchas gracias por convertirme al Rusia/Canadá en español... (yo ya creía que me iban a quitar a mi OTP ;o;)

Hay una razón por la que Rusia se ha quedado callado con la explosión de Wikileaks. Y no es precisamente por burlarse de Alfred ó por problemas con la Mafia.

No me pertenece nada, inclusive este fic. Este fic pertenece a Daikuro y Rebelde y Angelical a quienes va dedicado. Felices navidades y año nuevo! :D

Capítulo 1: Iván

**UNA TORMENTA **de nieve azotaba las calles de San Petersburgo, los peatones y turistas se apuraban a sus casas u hoteles con tal de escapar de la ventisca rogando porque sus estancias estuviesen abiertas y sin nieve bloqueándoles el paso. Los pasajeros y conductores eran los más desafortunados, porque el trancón en las calles estaba ya por varios kilómetros y el único consuelo disponible era la calefacción artificial del carro en el que estaban. Los únicos que parecían no notar el desorden en las calles eran los niños que jugaban en los montículos de nieve antes de que sus madres enfadadas los jalaran lejos, y las gallinas cuya única preocupación era llegar vivas al próximo año.

Bueno y los dos que ya estaban en casa disfrutando de una buena cena con buen vino y vodka en la compañía de un buen sillón antiguo junto a la chimenea y una frazada.

-En estos momentos podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas Matvei- una voz profunda y sensual se escuchó en el salón mientras su dueño trataba por quinta vez de quitarle la chaqueta a su acompañante, pero el más pequeño no se dejaba.

-No Iván. Dijiste que terminaríamos de ver todos los cables antes de irnos a dormir. Si dejo que… I- Iváaaanh.- en un acto reflejo Matthew trató de sobarse los brazos para darse calor. No traía nada debajo de la chaqueta y la chimenea no estaba calentando toda la sala. El ruso por otro lado sólo

-Matvei debería dejar de estar tenso. Da?- jugueteó el ruso antes de tomar una de las tetilla entre sus dedos notando con satisfacción que el rostro del blondo se sonrojaba. –Matvei debería dejar que yo tomara cargo de la situación hm?- el ruso seguía jugando con la tetilla y murmuraba sin fín de promesas peligrosas y silenciosas mientras llenaba de besos el esbelto y pálido cuello del menor.

-Iván eres un injusto!... p- para!- Matthew decía azorado jalando el plateado cabello del ruso para tratar de detenerlo – e- AH ¡_IvánNomuerdasahí_! Esto esssss s- serio! –Matthew vociferó antes de despegarse de su pareja y tumbarla fuera del sofá. Los ojos amatistas del menor se abrieron de par en par. No era su intención usar la fuerza para bajarse al ruso, y mucho menos en su casa. –Lo siento!- dijo el canadiense pero a su pesar en vez de levantarse y ayudarle sus manos cogieron la frazada y se limpió con ella la baba. Iván frunció el seño desde el piso. A diferencia de muchas ocasiones, la comida no había resultado en una acalorada sesión de sexo, en cambio estaban leyendo las últimas noticias que habían subido del incidente. Mientras que el humor de ambos iba de mal en peor –pero por razones completamente diferentes. Después que el oso polar salió del salón (murmurando algo sobre tensión sexual) libre para merodear por la casa y el jardín disfrutando de la nieve y las plantas del costoso laberinto, Iván decidió que era hora de ser uno con Rusia otra vez.

No estaba dando los resultados esperados.

Canadá buscó su abrigo sin prestarle atención a la nación gruñona en el suelo. Sólo por hoy quería adelantar trabajo, además no sería capaz de dañar el último sillón de la antigua casa de Rusia. –No me mires así Iván- le dijo mientras recogía los papeles del suelo (dándole una vista bastante provocadora de Nunavut. Y es que, Canadá –como Rusia- tenían un buen trasero gracias al hockey) y los leía por encima –después de .. la _visita_ lo mínimo que puedo hacer es…

El canadiense paró en seco, sus ojos releyendo lo que había en el papel para comprobar que no era una broma de su imaginación y falta de _ejercicio físico_. Iván le miró curioso, riendo por lo bajo al entender el porqué su pequeño girasol estaría enojado _'AH. Así que el pequeño Matvei por fín lo vio.'_. Sólo había estado dos veces allí. Normalmente no podían hacer mucho ruido porque podrían alertar a los visitantes, pero Canadá era muy silencioso y Rusia estaba acostumbrado a moverse en el palacio.

Hasta ahora.

...Y que tengo pésima autoestima? Que caraj- Sus reclamos indignados fueron ahogados por la risa estruendosa de Iván, quien se retorcía en el piso ante todo el asunto antes de coger a la otra nación por las piernas y tumbarlo encima de él. El blondo lo vio con desaprobación. Sí. Algunas veces era invisible, y sí muchas veces estaba a la sombra de su hermano. Pero esto ya era el colmo!

-Tal vez Matvei vea ahora un matrimonio entre nosotros como algo provechoso Da?- fue la única respuesta del ruso, mientras tomaba el roso de Matthew con gentileza y juntaba sus frentes. Su voz seria, al igual que la intensidad de su mirada –como si segundos antes no se hubiese estado riéndose del otro. Canadá suspiró pesadamente, tratando de evadir la mirada. No era la primera vez que Iván –y Rusia- le proponían algo como eso. Pero a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, y a pesar de admitir que confiaba ahora más en Iván que en su propio hermano, no podía aceptar algo como eso. Tal vez como Matthew e Iván. Pero sus naciones eran un asunto diferente. Desafortunadamente ellos no eran humanos normales, ellos eran naciones y lo que hicieran repercutiría en un mundo que no aceptaría ese cambio. Matthew no era tan egoísta, y sabía que, muy en el fondo, Iván tampoco. ÉL no merecía sufrir de esa forma, ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Así que besando los fríos labios del otro se separó , su voz era seria, pero su mirada revelaba más de lo que él podría admitir.

-Iván, no es gracioso.- Matthew murmuró en reproche haciendo un puchero antes de besar la gran nariz del ruso. Además había otra razón por la cual la propuesta de matrimonio era un tema que le incomodaba tanto. –Si Alfred se entera de esos papeles nos... ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Iván, que tal si uno de los funcionarios de Estados Unidos supo algo sobre esos papeles? ¡¿Que Al lo sepa es algo, pero que el mundo lo haga?

El ruso sólo le apresó contra sí. De cierta forma agradecido por el cambio de ambiente. Hoy había sido otra noche de negativa. Pero muy pronto su pequeño girasol entendería… Sólo que no hoy. Y con eso el peli plateado agarró el generoso trasero del canadiense deleitándose por el gemido de placer e indignación. –Matvei debe calmarse, ¿Da? En la reunión se va a discutir que haremos con Assagne.- El canadiense asintió levemente depositando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Iván.

Los papeles en cuestión no habían salido a la luz de su existencia sino hacia unos cuantos años atrás, cuando Trudeau murió. Afortunadamente ambos documentos habían sido guardados en los aposentos particulares de sus respectivos mandatarios y no en los archivos nacionales, de lo contrario ahora no serían Rusia y Canadá sino "El continente unido del Círculo polar Ártico." -Iván Williams y Matvei Braginski. Potencia mundial y país más grande del mundo.

Tenían que admitir que estaba bien coordinado, y que, de haberse implementado en esa época tendrían el mundo a sus pies en estos momentos. Pero a Matt no le gustaba la idea de dejar de ser un país independiente después de una larga espera y mucho menos si se iba a casar con alguien como Iván. E Iván… bueno Iván no podía hacer mucho, los dos políticos ahora estaban muertos, y en esa entonces todavía no figuraba tener una relación con Canadá.

Sin embargo había una tercera copia del archivo, pero Iván había dicho –para el horror del canadiense- que estaba segura en los anales confidenciales de la Mafia. Y así habían estado tranquilos hasta el 28 de noviembre. Muchos de los cables descubiertos en Rusia estaban hablando de la mafia y temían que en los próximos a subir estuviese esa información.

Hoy sería la última noche que pasarían en el Palacio de Invierno, mañana partirían hacia Moscú, donde habría una reunión con las demás naciones respecto al escándalo de Wikileaks. El G-20 se había terminado hace poco en Corea, y la reunión en el palacio de Moscú sería para tratar el tema de Assagne.

(La idea fue propuesta por Iván, cosa que no fue agradable a Putin, quién entendió porqué el palacio de Moscú cuando un Canadá vestido con sólo una bata de baño entro a la sala antes de verlo y correr de nuevo a la habitación de donde salió. Hasta hoy Putin todavía tiene llamadas de Canadá pidiéndole disculpas.)

(Iván no tuvo nada de acción esa noche)

Esto le daba al canadiense la escusa perfecta para haber estado en Rusia sin que levantaran sospechas. La dos últimas semanas había estado con Iván, desquitándose del poco tiempo a solas en el G-20.

-Todavía no han publicado nada que nos relacione, y el señor no ha insinuado algo como esto. Muy probablemente no hay nada de qué preocuparse.- la profunda voz del ruso lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, y se sonrojó al sentir cómo una de sus manos masajeaba su trasero por debajo de su ropa interior mientras la otra jugaba con su cabello. ¿Es que el ruso no podía dejar de ser indecente?

-Tienes razón Iván.- dijo mientras se levantaba, abochornado y se ajustaba el pantalón.-Que tengas buena noche. Y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su amado se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes.

Iván conocía esa expresión. Era la "no me mires ni me toques, no estoy de humor" y por un momento pensó en dejar la faena por esa noche hasta que recordó que mañana no estarían en el palacio con sus nuevos buenos recuerdos y _todavía no habían usado la habitación de huéspedes como era debido_. Esa no había sido "me tocas y te mato" e Iván nunca dejaba que un poco de peligro le quitara las ganas de un buen reto.

**A IVÁN** le gustaría decir que su amor fue algo predestinado. Pero sólo anhela eso cuando su querido Canadá está dormido en su cama juntos y abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos y marcados. Sólo cuando se siente pleno y satisfecho tiene esos momentos de lucidez filosófica y nostálgica sin sentirse cursi. Mientras juega con los cabellos húmedos de su pareja desea que alguna vez muchos siglos atrás hubiese sentido una llamada que no entendía pero le estaba Urgiendo hacia una dirección con insistencia y se adentró en sus territorios en el nuevo mundo -hasta esa entonces desconocidos para el resto de Europa- siguiéndole. Que allí encontró a una pequeña y misteriosa nación que le cautivó con sus ojos amatistas y cabellos dorados. Le gustaría decir que en ese encuentro estaba nevando levemente y el pequeño (ó pequeña, porque de seguro tendría el cabello largo y al estar distanciados no podría descifrar el género de la pequeña nación) le brindó una sonrisa que le dejo pasmado antes de desaparecer con una manada de lobos blancos en el bosque.

(Matthew sospecha que la razón por la cual ninguno de los dos recuerda tal suceso es porque "la pequeña nación misteriosa que desapareció en la nieve" suena más romántico que "la pequeña nación que te echó los lobos encima y bailó sobre tu cadáver". Porque Canadá es maduro y admite que, cuando pequeño, era el mismísimo demonio con los forasteros. Demonio que Francis debió domar. De saber Francis que el mal comportamiento de la linda fierecilla fue producto de Dinamarca y sus hermanos, Napoleón se hubiese ido contra los países Nórdicos en vez del resto de Europa.)

Ó que una vez cuando nevaba en San Petersburgo, después de retirarse a sus aposentos en el palacio de invierno recordó con vana claridad otra nevada cuando era todavía un niño y a un bebé que dormitaba junto a él en el trineo del General Invierno. Que el personaje folclórico les veía con cariño animándolo a coger el bebé. Y Rusia le tomaba con delicadeza reservada sólo para sus hermana y le alzaba para verlo mejor maravillado con lo pequeño que era. Y cuando el bebé abrió los ojos se quedó sin palabras. Le gustaría decir que cuando el bebé le miró y extendió sus manitas hacia el balbuceando bajito, Rusia decidió prometerle que sería uno con él, y el Canadá bebé había aceptado con dicha.

"Matvei" el pequeño Rusia en sus memorias diría "desde hoy eres mi prometido ¿da? El general nos cuidará para que ambos lleguemos puros a la unión. Y después serás uno conmigo" y el Canadá bebé le tomaría un dedo con sus manos asintiendo mientras en el fondo del trineo el General del Invierno les observaba orgulloso como jugaban dándoles sus silenciosas bendiciones antes de arrebatarle el bebé y desaparecer en la nieve cuando el pequeño Iván se hubiese dormido.

(Mathew no le dice que él ha soñado con una voz suave que decía cosas que él no podía entender y figuras borrosas blancas y negras que jugaban con él y le daban calor.)

Pero no. Iván no notó a Canadá sino hasta 1970 cuando Yao le habló de él en una pequeña fiesta que el Ruso le había ofrecido en honor a ser reconocido como una nación.

-Canadá gentil muy es Aru.- Yao le había dicho sentado de forma imperiosa en el sillón rojo por una vez mirándole fijamente y no a su té. Analizándole lentamente, buscando algo que, en esa entonces Iván desconocía. –Buen compañero será. Yin y Yang aru y ambos son Yang Aru.- Yao se explicó de la misma forma elocuente en como explicaba todas las cosas. Iván entendió en cierta medida lo que quería decir. No en vano había sido vecino de una nación inmortal sin que un poco de su sabiduría hubiese sido absorbida por él.

-Pero Yao es Yin también ¿Da?- le respondió, regalándole su mejor sonrisa, esperando que el mayor entendiese sus intenciones. Por alguna razón Yao no parecía interesarse en él, y se le estaba agotando la paciencia, tal vez no debería ser sutil. Yao estaba mal interpretando sus intenciones si le sugería entablar una relación con… con otra nación que no fuese él.

Yao sólo bebió lentamente antes de responder fuerte y claro –Padre de Familia Aru, nada de Yin o Yang.- y gesticuló con la mano para explicarlo mejor. –Canadá es hermano de Hong Kong, entonces aru ser hijo honorario.

¿Quién era Canadá? A su mente venían imágenes borrosas de una nación de cabello pálido y ondulado, de un guerrero temerario y empapado de sangre, de... ¡Ah! Él era el hermano gemelo de América. -Inglaterra y Francia son sus padres.-

El chino bufó molesto dejando la taza de té en el platillo -El defendió Familia y evitó pelea entre nosotros Aru. Al ser el primero en reconocer a mi nación aceptó ser parte de familia Aru.

Bien tal vez no debería hablar mucho de Canadá. Parecía que Yao le tenía una especie de afecto extraño. -¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto Yao?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a beber vodka de su botella

El mayor sólo le miró de soslayo -Mejor tú que su hermano aru.

Iván se atragantó con su bebida y tuvo un ataque de tos.

(China le salvó de ahogarse, y es sólo por eso que Iván decidió conocer mejor a la otra nación. En agradecimiento)

Iván admite que su primer intento de 'conocer' al otro fue un fracaso (él no sabía que el FQL eran separatistas y que la joven nación nunca había tenido guerras civiles hasta esa entonces). Afortunadamente Matthew arregló sus problemas sólo, rápidamente y se desquitó con él en un partido de Hockey.

-Y cuando te levantes- la voz del canadiense quemaba más que el hielo y le calaba hondo. Era una amenaza en máscara de un consejo amistoso. -recuerda que nadie se mete en mis asuntos personales. Esto de 'volverse uno con Rusia' no va conmigo, supongo que no debo quemar tu Capital para que lo entiendas, eh? - Matthew le había mirado vorazmente, sus ojos amatistas victoriosos pero no alardeaban. Era una victoria limpia y simple y Matthew se alzaba victorioso sobre su cuerpo tendido en la pista de hielo, su palo de hockey haciéndole de bastón a unos centímetros del casco del ruso. Sus labios rojos formaban una sonrisa honesta y amistosa mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba después del partido –Tú no eres tan terco como mi hermano eh? Fue un Placer jugar contigo U.R.S.S.- y con eso comenzó a patinar fuera de la pista, dejando al Ruso descolocado y embobado. Canadá le había tratado como cualquier otro, y contrario a sentirse insultado (la potencia era él, no el niño que tenía todo el uranio del planeta) le trajo una paz. Para Canadá {el no era "el enemigo", "el villano" ó "el horrible comunista"; para Canadá el fue tan sólo otra nación contra la cual estaba jugando hockey.

Rusia perdió ese día, sin sentir que había perdido algo y sin poder entender el principio de camaleón de aquella nación. Es día perdió una serie pero ganó un amigo con el que jugaría muchos partidos de hockey en adelante, y que en un futuro sería algo más que un amigo.

Ese había sido el inicio de todo.

Iván acarició lentamente la mejilla aún sonrosada de su aún-no-esposo antes de mirar a la ventana y bostezar. Muy pronto amanecería. Así que Iván cerró las persianas antes de volver a la cama y besar dulcemente los labios del otro y abrazarle a sí.

_Hoy fue una noche de negativa. Pero muy pronto, mi pequeño girasol, muy pronto será una noche de SÍ. Y ese día seremos las naciones más dichosas del mundo._

0-0-0

Gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Rebelde y Angelical, DaiKuro-chan esto va dedicado a ustedes.

Tengo otros 4 capítulos planeados, voy a tratar de escribirlos ys postearlos antes de fin de año :D hasta entonces por favor dejen un review!

Ahora los dejo con las notas históricas (porque no puedo hacer un fic de Hetalia sin ellas :/ ) en orden de aparición

…_Rusia estaba acostumbrado a moverse en el palacio:_ El palacio de invierno es parte del Hermitage, pero sólo una parte de éste está abierta al público. A mí me late que el resto es la casa de Iván en los tiempos del Zar, y que todavía la tiene por nostalgia.

…_cuando Trudeau murió: _Pierre Trudeau fue el primer ministro más controversial que ha tenido Canadá, el estuvo a cargo de solucionar la Crisis de Octubre, tuvo buenas relaciones con Cuba y Rusia en la guerra fría y era simpatizante de algunas cosas del Comunismo. Su gobierno creó la Carta regia de Canadá que oficialmente declaraba a Canadá como país soberano independiente. No falta decir que no se llevaba bien con estados Unidos.

…_fue producto de Dinamarca y sus hermanos:_ Los primeros colonizadores de Canadá fueron los Vikingos que se asentaron en Terranova y Labrador. Tenían una convivencia tranquila con los nativos hasta que uno de los forajidos mató a un nativo y los nativos los echaron a patadas de Canadá. Eso sucedió aproximadamente un milenio atrás, cuando Canadá todavía era pequeño

… _El general nos cuidará para que ambos lleguemos puros a la unión:_ Para la Rusia antigua llegar "puros" (vírgenes) al matrimonio era algo muy importante. Esto hace referencia a las muchas veces que el General Invierno salvó a Rusia (aunque igual Rusia no llegó virgen :/) y a la primera vez que Estados Unidos en su guerra de independencia trató de invadir y tomar la regiones vitales de Canadá y no pudieron por el Invierno que diezmó sus soldados y los guió hasta el ejercito de la armada Británica. :D

… _antes de arrebatarle el bebé y desaparecer en la nieve_: Estrecho de Bering cuando dejó de ser completamente sólido.

_Canadá es hermano de Hong Kong:_ En mi Cabeza Hong Kong es hijo de China e Inglaterra, y Canadá al ser Colonia Inglesa es medio hermano de Hong Kong. Hoy en día China es el segundo más importante para Canadá a nivel comercial.

_El defendió Familia y evitó pelea entre nosotros: _En la Segunda guerra mundial Canadá defendió fallidamente a Hong Kong de Japón. Lo segundo hace Alusión a Cuando Canadá como ejercito de Cascos azules defendió a Corea de China.

_él no sabía que el FQL eran separatistas y que la joven nación nunca había tenido guerras civiles hasta esa entonces:_ FQL fue el grupo terrorista separatista de Québec que causó la crisis de Octubre. La crisis de Octubre es vista como el único pleito y desorden civil que ha tenido Canadá.

_se desquitó con él en un partido de Hockey:_ Summit Series fue una serie de 8 partidos de Hockey sobre hielo entre la URSS y Canadá ganó la serie 4 a 3 con un empate. La serie tiene diferentes nombres alrededor del mundo. Pero todos olvidan que el primero fue "los juegos de la amistad" :D

_nadie se mete en mis asuntos personales: _La FQL tenía contactos con la KGB

_supongo que no debo quemar tu Capital para que lo entiendas, eh?: _Esto hace referencia a la guerra de 1812 cuando Estados Unidos (ya independiente) trato de anexar a Canadá (otra vez D: ) Canadá se defendió a capa y espada y culminó con la quema de la Casa Blanca en retaliación por la quema del Parlamento canadiense. :D


End file.
